Two Teams? No Problem
by writingangel13
Summary: Kensi is abducted from a bar and held captive, but for what reason? rated T for now. may change. this story involves the whole NCIS: LA team, and the original NCIS team. i didnt want to put it in crossover cause i figured it would be read more here.
1. Where am I?

Kensi Blye opened her eyes to blackness. At first her heart jumped into her throat, but as she realized she wasn't blind, just blindfolded her heart rate slowed down, though it didn't return to normal. She was blindfolded, and her hands were attached to something with what felt like handcuffs. They were behind her.

The car she was in was bumping along, but she managed to pull her phone out of her back pocket. She diled what she hoped was her six digit password to send and agent in distress message to her team. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she had typed it correctly. She slipped it back into her pocket, making sure it stayed on.

After twenty minutes the car stopped and men could be heard speaking in something that sounded like Latin. Whatever it was, Kensi, who was fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, Italian and Latin couldn't understand it.

"Get up," someone said in English.

He pulled her up by one arm after someone else freed her hands. The blindfold remained on and rough hands were around her wrists. Another hand was on the back of her neck making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

She was led through a door and down a long hall. Even through the dark blindfold, Kensi could tell the hall was brightly lit. She heard people yelling on either side of her. Though they were all speaking different languages, she could understand them unlike her captors who were yelling back in the mix of languages Kensi had given up trying to understand.

The men holding her suddenly stopped. She heard the metallic scraping of a key sliding into a lock, then a door creaking open. The hands left her wrists and the hand on her neck shoved forward making her fall. Her left knee hit the ground hard making her cry out. She rolled over and pulled the blindfold off in one swift motion, but both men had entered the room and slammed the door. They were advancing on her so she got up, somewhat unstedily because of her now injured knee.

One man was as tall and muscular as one of her partners, Sam, and the other was about the size of her other partner, Callen, although his hands were enormous. They were bigger than her face. As the big one came into arms reach, Kensi pulled her arm back and hit his face so hard he took a step back. She took no time to enjoy it however. She aimed another punch at his friend's face, but he caught her hand easily. He spun her around and held her arms tight to her back. She fought but soon the other man had joined his friend. He hit Kensi square in the jaw so hard she saw colored dots in front of her eyes. She tasted blood. The men drug her backward and dropped her against the wall. While she was still dazed they hooked heavy shackles to her wrists. With one last kick to the side, both men left.

Kensi's vision was slowly returning to normal but every time she breathed to deep, there was a stab of pain on left side.

'_Broken rib, split lip and concussion," _she thought. _'Great.'_

She shook her head and lifted her arms. The chins clinked against the ground and seemed to heavy to even bother to move. She leaned against the wall and let her eyes slide shut. Sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

Greg Callen's eyes flew open. It took him a minute to realize it was his phone ringing not his alarm. He groaned and rolled over reaching to turn it off, but then he noticed it was Kensi's ring tone. Intrigued, he opened the phone then jumped out of his bed. There on the screen Kensi's face was smiling up at him. Above that it said 'agent in distress.' He saved the message just as his phone rang again. This time it was Sam.

"Yeah I got the message. I'm on my way."

"Hurry G," Sam said then hung up.

Twenty minutes later he skidded to a stop in his parking spot and dashed inside. He took the stairs two at a time almost knocking a young woman weighed down by papers off the side of the staircase. He grabbed her arm and steadied her and muttered something that sounded like an 'I'm sorry.' When he was sure she wasn't going to fall, he ran up the rest of the stairs.

He walked into the computer room where the team was assembled; minus one. Eric who was a genius with anything technological, was typing furiously pulling up documents on Kensi and maps where her face was blinking on different areas. Sam Hana was scrolling through the documents on the big screen. Nate, the team's physiologist, was pacing and rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, and Hettie the Operations Manager, or 'The Boss' was no where to be seen.

"Callen!"

It was Abby Scuto from the forensics lab in DC.

"Abby?" Callen said meeting her in the middle of the room.

She flung her arms around him and began sobbing.

"Abbs didn't you go home yesterday?" Callen asked holding the young woman close.

He hadn't forgotten Kensi, but there had to be a reason Abby wasn't back in DC.

"Its all my fault Callen," she sobbed.

"What is?" he asked cupping her face in his hands.

Her tears trailed black with her make up.

"She and Kensi went to the bar last night. that's were she got taken from," Eric said taking Abby by the hand.

He drew the trembling forensics expert onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

"Its not your fault," Eric soothed as he rubbed small circles into her back.

"Its not anyone's fault Abby," Sam said from the other side of the room. "G this is from last night."

Callen stepped to Sam's side. He was enlarging a video. He pushed play and a dark parking lot was visible. The door on one side of a building opened and Sam tapped the area twice to zoom. Kensi appeared first followed by the energetic Abby. They laughed and joked, both obviously drunk, but Abby the more drunk of the two.

A pang of sadness struck Callen's heart as he heard Kensi's joyous laugh. He sighed and pushed back tears that were threatening to fall, and forced himself to watch the video. Sam zoomed out a little and four men were visible sneaking up behind them. Callen watched Kensi get rigid. Whether it was her NCIS: Special Operations training or just woman's intuition that told her they were there, Callen would never know.

Kensi reached for her gun slowly while saying something to Abby, who ducked as she spun around. Three shots rang out. Three of the four fell over but the fourth pulled a gun. That impeccable skill with a gun, Callen knew, was from her NCIS training. He happened to know her before she became part of her team, and she didn't even know how to hold a gun, let alone kill three men from 40 feet with a police issue pistol.

Kensi pulled Abby behind a car as the man began to fire. Callen's eyes were drawn to Abby's face in the video. There was a terrified determination there that astounded Callen. Abby wasn't one for confrontation, but when a problem arose, she refused to be the damsel in distress. She was asking Kensi for something, who seemed annoyed by the request and handed over her gun. She pulled another from her left boot.

The gun looked awkward in Abby's hands, but as another man who Callen hadn't seen before came around behind Kensi. She wasn't expecting another man so she was concentrating on the one shooting at them, but Abby saw him. Her gun popped and the man went down with a new hole in his face. Kensi looked like she was congratulating Abby when both went ridged and fell over.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

Eric wound it back and Sam zoomed in.

"Tazer," said Sam as they watched another man come around a car and shot the little barbs the girl's way.

Lucky enough for the guy, one barb hit Abby on the left side of her arm and the other hit Kensi on the cheek. When they were both down the man plus two more who had come from nowhere grabbed Kensi and one roughly kicked Abby, who wasn't completely unconscious. Callen saw Abby flinch out of the corner of his eye. Her hand involuntarily touched what was probably a big bruise.

That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Eric who took her trembling hand in his. Callen turned his attention back to the video. The men dragged Kensi to a white van, tossed her in the back and drove off. Eric turned off the video and turned to Callen. He was rubbing his head.

"Damn," he said quietly. "Is her phone still transmitting?"

Eric tapped a few buttons and pulled up a map.

"She is in the middle of a lake," Eric said confused.

Callen and Sam glanced at one another.

"Give us directions on route," Callen said as he and Sam turned to leave.

"Stop where you are Mr. Callen."

He and Sam turned as Director Anderson came on screen.

"You and Mr. Hana are not going anywhere."


	2. The Middle of a Lake?

_Ok guys this is the new chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed._

_Anyway I know there were a lot of questions from last chapter. First, I know its just G not Greg. My friend and I were trying out names and I guess I forgot to erase one. Second, I really though the directors name Anderson. Sorry. Third, yes this is following the episode where Abby got kidnapped. _

_Thanks! Keep reviewing._

* * *

"But Kensi is out in the middle of a lake," Sam protested.

"If Miss. Blye was in the middle of a lake do you think her phone would be working?" the director asked.

They all looked at Eric like he should have said the same thing.

"I do not know all the details of this case. I'm transferring you to agent McGee who is in route to Los Angeles with Agent David, Agent Dinozzo, Agent Price, and Gibbs."

Abby got visibly happier as a new face appeared on the screen, though Callen didn't know an Agent Price, he knew the others from another case.

"Tim!" she yelled.

Callen thought she might jump up and hug the screen like it was actually McGee.

"Hey Abs," he said smiling.

His smile faded as he saw that she was sitting on another guys lap.

"So what's the story McGee?" Callen asked seeing his face directed toward Abby and Eric.

"Oh well five months ago our team came across a group of terrorists that work mainly in undercover work. They come, kidnap people who are close to the person they want, and hold them hostage until the person who they want comes to get them."

"So wait, your saying these guys took Kensi to get one of us?" Sam asked not really grasping the situation.

"We believe-" McGee started but was interrupted by a young woman pulling the camera away from him.

"We believe they want Callen."

The girl was not one any body recognized. She looked like she was about 19. She had dark hair that came a little past the bottom of her chin. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. It was a dark brown, almost black. In contrast her skin was very pale. Her lips were full and pink, and her chin and jaw line were prominent. She was very pretty, even on the small, pixely screen, but that wasn't what everyone was worrying about at that moment. Kensi was the only thing on their minds.

"Who are you?" asked Callen.

"Special Agent Analei Price," she said. "I temporarily joined the DC team to solve this case."

"And she is already getting on our nerves," said McGee struggling for a second to get the camera back.

Finally Gibb's face appeared in the screen. He glared to his left then looked back at the camera.

"I know you want to go after your agent, but trust me when I say she isn't there. It is a trick. A trick to get you Callen."

Callen rolled his eyes. He was tired of always being the target.

"Fine what do we do then?" he asked.

"Wait for us to get there. We will explain everything when we do."

Callen nodded and the screen went blank. Callen rolled his eyes again and followed Sam out of the room.

Eric watched them leave then looked at Nate. He was rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and met Eric's. He shook his head and followed Sam and Callen out of the room as Abby leaned against Eric's chest.

"Gibbs will get to the bottom of this," she said.

Eric stood up and took Abby by the hand.

"You look exhausted," he said.

She yawned in response. He smiled and led her to the couch in the office. She laid down and he knelt next to the couch.

"Gibbs will get her back," Abby assured Eric.

"Kensi is good at what she does," Eric said brushing a piece of hair out of Abby's eyes. "She will be alright."

"Why didn't they take me?" Abby asked fighting tears forming in her eyes.

Eric let his fingers trail down her cheek wiping the tears away.

"I'm glad they didn't take you," he said stroking her cheek.

She smiled, but he could tell that didn't make her feel better. He continued to stroke her cheek until her breath came even and calm.

"Eric." he turned to see Sam and Callen.

Sam nodded for him to follow. He checked Abby then followed them upstairs.

"What's up?" Eric asked, but before anyone could answer him the TV came to life.

What came on shocked them all into silence. There, sitting tied to a chair was their missing agent.

_**Ok guys sorry its so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. Plus I have been gone for two weeks, and have a lot of stuff to do. Anyway the next chapter will be longer!**_

_**Please review!**_

**_OH and if you cant say my OC's name it sounds like Anna-lee._**

**_im not sure if i did that right, but you get the point._**


	3. Blood on my Hands

**_hey guys. next chapter is up! hope you enjoy it!_**

"What the hell?" Eric practically yelled as he dove for his computer.

"Trace that," Callen said.

"I'm working on it, but if they are using anything other than a video camera, which they probably are, it will be very hard to trace."

"Just do it Eric," Callen hissed.

Sam yelled for Hetti and Nate, who were right outside the door. They bolted in, sliding to a surprised stop.

"Is that-"

"Kensi," Callen answered Nate, leaning against the table in front of him. "Can you clean up the picture Eric?"

Eric tapped some buttons and the pixley screen became almost crystal clear. Kensi had duct tape over her mouth and her hands were tied to her back. Her eyes were determined but Callen, who had know her for most of her adult life, could see the fear masked with anger. She was watching someone behind the camera."Eric what is happening?" Callen asked.

"They must have a really good hacker because they are keeping me from seeing what they are doing, and I cant track the video feed. But I'm working on it," he added the last sentence when he saw Callen's face.

A man suddenly was blocking their view of Kensi. He walked to her and started rummaging through her pockets. She squirmed as his hand moved up her inner thigh. Though they could not see his face, they could see hers. Her brows were furrowed and jaw clenched. She pulled her arms, but to no avail. Whatever was holding her was holding her fast.

Callen was concentrating on her eyes. They were defiant and angry. The brown spheres bore holes into the man's head as his hand continued to move. When he got close enough however she closed her eyes and head butted him. Everyone in the room with Callen smiled, and Sam whooped. That was the Kensi Blye he knew. Unfortunately the man didn't enjoy being made a joke of so after he whined and held his now bloody nose he came back and slapped Kensi across the cheek. Callen heard a soft grunt from his agent, but there was no other sign that she was in pain.

Another man began speaking in a language none of them understood and the first man pulled Kensi's cell out of her back pocket, holding his hand on her backside for longer than necessary. This made fire burn throughout Callen. The man disappeared behind the camera then reappeared and walked to Kensi again. He ripped he duct tape off and said, "Say exactly what we told you to."

"And if I don't?"

"Trust me sweet heart. Your not as indispensable as you think," he said catching her chin in his hand and pinching her cheek. "Although it would be a shame to loose that ass before I got a piece of it."

"You aren't getting anything from me you oversized ape," Kensi snapped.

Callen smiled. 'firecracker all the way,' he thought to himself.

The man turned and went behind the camera again.

"Talk," he instructed.

Kensi didn't say anything. She just stared defiantly above the camera at what Callen guessed was the man's face. Suddenly Hetti's phone rang making them all jump. Hetti answered it then set it to speaker. Agent Price's voice came over the line.

"Callen have they called you yet?" she asked.

"No they are videoing Kensi. They want her to say something," Callen answered a little confused as to how she knew something was happening in the case while she was on an airplane.

The phone went silent as Analei put her phone on speaker and they listened. By now one of the men had gone up and hit Kensi several times.

"Fine," she hissed breathlessly as she spit out blood.

She turned defeated eyes on the camera.

"Callen," she addressed him quietly. "These terrorists want you to come to where I am and save me. They say they will kill me if you don't, but I don't think they will because half of them are younger than 20 and I don't think they would hurt-"

But her sentence was ripped from her by a fist to the chest. She doubled over as far as her tied hands would allow.

"That wasn't what we told you to say!" it was another man, but Kensi was right.

He sounded like he was about 18, and obviously inexperienced. The first man came to his side and elbowed him in the ribs. He pushed him out of view and leaned down so his eyes would be level with Kensi's. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She glared at the man who was holding her chin again.

"Pull another stunt like that, and you will have one less finger instead of a bruised rib."

He roughly let her go and disappeared behind the camera again. Kensi caught her breath and looked back up at the camera. At that moment Callen almost broke down and started crying. Kensi's eyes held so much pain and fear that Callen almost couldn't stand it."They are going to kill me G," she said through clenched teeth..

Callen leaned harder on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped and pulled it out. His mouth fell open when he saw 'Kensi' on the phone id.

"Kens?!" he asked before he looked back at the screen and saw that she wasn't the one on the phone.

"Hello Mr. Callen," said the voice on the other line said.

Callen looked back at the screen as a man holding Kensi's phone.

"Yes Mr. Callen. I'm sure you see me," he said.

Callen could hear both the voice on the TV and the voice over the phone, and it was making him crazy.

"Who are you?" Callen asked barley able to keep his anger in check.

"That does not matter. What does matter is that this woman-" he gestured to Kensi in the background. "Will be dead if you don't get here in 34 hours."

"34 hours? Why 34?" Callen asked trying to buy time for Eric to trace the call.

"Well technically you have 24, but if you don't show up after 24 then we will inject miss Blye with a chemical that takes 10 hours to work. That gives you ten more hours to get here. Unfortunately those ten hours will be very painful for your friend here. She will be coughing up lungs, and blood. It will be very uncomfortable, but its your call. You have 24 hours Mr. Callen."

The call ended abruptly and Callen slammed his phone down.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Eric did you trace it?"

Eric looked almost afraid to answer.

"No," he said timidly. "There wasn't enough time, and anyway he was using a router that made the signal bounce around. I couldn't get it pinned down."

Callen slammed his fists on the table. "Well how the hell are we going to find her without a location!" he shouted so loud it made Eric cringe then look to Nate or Sam for help.

Both men looked at each other and Nate stepped forward, only because Sam was just as furious as Callen was."Callen, Kensi is safe for now. We will find her," Nate said putting a reassuring hand on his tense shoulder.

Callen glared back at Nate's worried eyes.

"If we don't find her in time, the blood wont be on your hands Nate. It will be on mine," Callen hissed.

**_Dont forget to read and review!!_**


	4. A Kiss and a Promise

_**Hey guys! sorry its taken so long to write! i have alot of excusses, but they are all dumb so ill spare you. just read and review!! thanks!**_

Nate looked on Callen with sad eyes. He knew Callen was angry and worried, so he would let the yelling pass for the time being. And he was right. If something happened to Kensi, her blood would be on Callen's hands.

"We are going to be there in three hours," Analie said in the silence left after Callen's rage.

The phone clicked and everyone was silent. Callen sighed and took a calming breath.

"Eric I want a countdown clock up."

Eric looked from Callen's downcast face to Nate's, then put up 24 hours on the big screen. It began a countdown. The team watched it countdown for 5 seconds before Callen slammed a fist on the table and left the room. As he went down the stairs he could be heard saying, "Eric I want her location by the time the DC team gets here!"

Eric gulped and looked for help in Sam's face. He shook his head and turned to leave. Eric looked back at the numbers on the screen. It was at 23:57:24. One minute and three seconds were gone from Kensi's life expectancy. Eric almost broke down from there, but Kensi's voice filled the room.

"Guys I don't know if your still there, but these moron's left the camera on."

Eric fell out of his chair trying to get to the screen. He tapped it twice to minimize the countdown and pulled up the video that was still running.

"Callen, Sam get up here!" he yelled as he enlarged the video.

Callen and Sam didn't need to be told. When they heard Kensi's voice, they were practically up the stairs. They slid to a stop behind Eric and Nate. Abby was right behind them.

"Callen, I doubt they will kill me. Most of them are kids. There is one big guy that looks like their leader. He calls the shots, and throws most of the punches."

As she spoke she looked like she was trying to wriggle her hands free.

"I haven't been able to see any part of the outside. There are no windows in this place, but I could smell the ocean when they were bringing me in earlier. When I'm not in here, I'm in a tiny cell chained to a wall by both wrists. There are about 50 cells in this really long room. They all have a person in them that I have seen. I don't know what kind of operation is happening here, but its bad guys. Just promise me that-" but she stopped. She waited and seemed to be listening.

Then her vision was drawn behind the camera. A door opened and closed. Her eyes grew wide as they came toward her.

"Are you herding cows?" she asked.

The question made no sense to Callen or his team until the men came into view. One was carrying a huge bull whip. Callen's heart leapt into his chest as thoughts of what they were going to do leapt into his mind.

The man with the whip walked up to Kensi and pulled a knife. Kensi watched it warily as it was put against one arm. He slit her sleeve as he slid it up her arm. He stopped at the inside of her elbow and moved to the buttons on her shirt. Starting at the top, he popped the buttons one by one.

"Turn the camera on. I want her little buddies to see what we do to her," the man said.

Kensi watched the whip wielding man with hard, angry eyes. To the horror of everyone in the room with Callen, the man pulled off his shirt and pants before the camera was covered with the other guy figuring out how to turn it on, which it already was. He moved just before he found what he thought was the on switch. The last thing anyone saw was Kensi's eyes. They were trained on the camera, pleading for help of some kind. Then the screen went black.

"Damn it!" Callen yelled throwing the pen he was holding.

Sam dodged it and Abby jumped at his sudden outburst. Eric ran his hands through his hair and crushed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Nate put his elbows on the counter in front of him and massaged the bridge of his nose. His psychologist side told him exactly what Kensi was thinking before the camera went black. She was horrified, terrified, and she was probably thinking in the back of her mind that she was going to die. Sometimes he hated his job.

"God damn it, Eric. Find her," Callen hissed.

He was on the brink of tears as he turned and walked out. Sam followed him to go hit the punching bag a few times. Nate followed them out but stopped at the door. He turned back and looked at Abby.

"I sure hope this Gibbs guy can work miracles."

Abby turned to him.

"He can," she said with convicting passion in her eyes as well as her voice.

Nate nodded and left the room.

Eric sighed pushing his hair out of his eyes. Abby came close and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He put his hand over hers and brought it to his cheek and breathed in the sweet smell of her hand lotion. Abby put a hand on each of Eric's shoulder's and turned him to face her.

"Gibbs will get Kensi back."

Eric looked in her eyes and was forced to believe what she said.

"Why do you believe that so much?" Eric asked her.

"I have known Gibbs since I was 19. You know how many times he has not solved a case?"

Eric shrugged.

"Twice. This is not one of those times. He will solve this, and Kensi will be safe. I swear to God Eric."

Eric glanced back at the monitor where the clock read 23:13:01.

"I believe you," he said looking back into her dark eyes.

"You better," she said smiling.

She let her fingers push his hair back and come to rest on the back of his neck. She pulled him to meet her lips with his. The kiss was soft and careful. Abby let her toung run over the length of his bottom lip,

asking for enterance. He eagerly let her in, but suddenly thought better of it. He gently pushed her away.

She looked surprised then almost hurt. Eric smiled and softly touched her her face.

"Not now," he said. "Not while Kensi is missing. I need to concentrate, and I can't do that when our lips are locked."

She smiled and strightened up.

"And I will help you anyway I can!"

She ran and jumped into the rolling chair across the room and rolled up to the computers there.

"Where do we start?" she asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

He motioned for her to come over, and she pushed off the desk in front of her and rolled to a stop next to him.

"We need to trace the camera. There has to be a way," Eric said.

"There always is a way to do everything," Abby assured him.

She turned and began typing on his computer. He watched her with his head cocked to one side. He laid a hand gently on her arm and she looked up.

"Thanks Abbs," he said cupping her face between his hands and kissing her forehead.

She smiled and said, "Any time."

**_Dont forget to REad and REview!!!! _**

**_PRETTY PLEASE!!_**


End file.
